The already known fuse element construction in a flash lamp array circuit, as more fully explained in both above referenced co-pending patent applications, simply comprises a more narrow width of the circuit pattern at the fuse location than the remaining width of said circuit pattern elsewhere. Fuse operation takes place when a flash lamp located adjacent to a given fuse element is flashed producing light and/or heat which is absorbed by the fuse material whereupon the more narrow fuse element portions of said circuit pattern become sufficiently thermally decomposed to disrupt the electrical connection to the activating flash lamp. While it is not essential for the fuse element portions of said circuit pattern to be completely decomposed and form an opening entirely across the width of the circuit pattern since a lesser physical separation such as multiple cracks in the circuit pattern at the fuse locations can raise the dielectric breakdown voltage of the opened fuse elements sufficiently to block a subsequently applied firing pulse, there is always a requirement for reliable fuse operation that the circuit path be interrupted by a sufficient physical discontinuity. Reliable fuse operation has also now become more difficult by reason of a recent introduction of lower intensity flash lamps which produce a lesser amount of radiation to actuate the individual fuse elements. An improved fuse element construction exhibiting more reliable operation is thereby still an important consideration for the proper sequential firing of the flash lamp array. A related important consideration in modifying said fuse element construction is the electrical conductivity of the fuse element before actuation because of the high electrical resistance characteristic of the carbon ink material. Accordingly, it would not be desirable to simply narrow the width of the fuse element beyond that now used since doing so would increase electrical resistance at the fuse locations and make flashing of the associated flash lamps more difficult. It would thereby be more beneficial to modify the fuse element construction in a manner which increases the operational reliability while not contributing to increased difficulty in the operation of the overall sequential firing circuit.